


4:23 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24437935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A tentacle slid from Reverend Amos Howell's mouth before it struck a creature repeatedly.





	4:23 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

A tentacle slid from Reverend Amos Howell's mouth before it struck a creature repeatedly and caused it to flee.

THE END


End file.
